


The Best Pebble

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Other, also, bubby is trying so hard, bubby uses they/them, coomer loves them too, i love them, or at least an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Bubby knows about the concept of marriage. Coomer was married before, all Bubby had to do was figure out how to propose.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	The Best Pebble

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a thing on Tumblr, made my writing brain go BRRRR so... here it is?

Bubby knew about the concept of marriage. It was easy enough to understand, though the why used to escape them, for awhile there, until they had fallen in love with Harold. 

So maybe they didn’t know the full process of it. Harold had already been married when he started working with Bubby, and they didn’t get too much information on the whole process of it. Still, a couple years of dating, and Bubby starting looking into it. 

Now, they knew that it wouldn’t be... normal. No matter what. They did live in an underground facility, not allowed to leave under any circumstance that wasn’t going up to the top in the middle of the night to look at the stars. That didn’t mean anything. They weren’t normal, and Harold wasn’t either. Anything about them being any sort of ‘normal’ wasn’t going to be fun. 

It was the process of proposing that gave Bubby such problems. They knew it had something to do with giving the other something, though what they didn’t exactly know. It lead to some strange google searches in the middle of the night while they were supposed to be on the roof. 

They came to their conclusion pretty easily, though, and figured it would be fine. Harold wasn’t going to be upset if they messed it up a little, but they were pretty sure they got it right. 

It took two days of searching the roofs by starlight to find what they were looking for, exactly how they wanted it. 

When Harold came in the next day, Bubby felt strangely nervous. It was strange, and they really didn’t like the feeling of it, but it persisted until around lunch, when they finally managed to go off alone, just the two of them without others hovering. 

Bubby honestly wished they could completely focus on what Harold was saying at this point, but their mind drifted on occasion, as they more picked at their food than ate. Of course, Harold noticed this, sending a look their way. 

“Are you alright dear?” Bubby puffed up their cheeks for a moment, and then let it out in a sigh, sifting through their pockets as if they didn’t know exactly where it was. 

“Uh... yeah, just...” They glanced over at Harold, who was frowning at him, that little worried crease between his eyebrows. Bubby smiled at him slightly, before shifting to face him properly. “So....” 

“So?” 

They fell silent for a moment, before Bubby held out their hand. Harold blinked once, before held his hand underneath Bubby’s. They dropped the rock into Harold’s hand. “Marry me?” 

Harold blinked once, then looked towards the rock in his palm. It wasn’t big, maybe the size of a quarter. The rock was rough, unpolished, but shone with a blue iridescence, almost purple in some places. Along one side was a patch of an almost silver color, while the other side had flecks of gold. As he turned it, he caught flickers of pink iridescence, as well as finding another patch of silver along the back. He spent a good amount of time inspecting this rock, enough time that Bubby began to worry, catching their lip between their teeth to chew on. 

“Hey...” Harold shifted forwards, grinning at them. “Of course I’ll marry you, Bubby.” He was grinning, tears in his eyes, and Bubby brightened up immediately, grinning. 

“I did it right?” They asked, and Harold laughed, shifting forwards to drag Bubby into a tight hug, one easily reciprocated. 

“Perfectly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: WAS NO ONE GOING TO TELL ME THAT I HAD LEFT THE PLACE SAVER FROM WHEN I MADE THE DRAFT WHEN I WROTE THIS OUT KSDOFWIENFGWLKREN


End file.
